poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shadowy Scarecrow/Poptropica: The Capture
Summary: When the villains of Poptropica team up and enslave the people of their home islands; Super Hawk, Shaky Noodle, Muddy Icicle, Moody Eel, and Rough Fang must stop them before all of Poptropica is bowing before them. Chapter 1 One day in the island of Early Poptropica; Super Hawk, Shaky Noodle, Muddy Icicle, Moody Eel, and Rough Fang were having soda's at the Soda Pop Shop. "Hey guys, did you hear about what's happening on the news?" Shaky Noodle asked "No, what?" Muddy Icicle replied "Well, just look at the TV." Shaky Noodle said as he pointed to the TV "Citizen's of Poptropica, there has been yet another kidnapping. This time, it was the royal family and knights of Arturus. The citizen's of Arturus claim that they saw three people moving in the shadows, but none of them looked familiar. One of the citizen's say that he saw those three certain people at a good view; he claim's that it was the Black Widow, Gretchen Grimlock, and Mordred, or in this case "the Binary Bard" that kidnapped the family and knights." A news reporter on the television said with fear in their eye's "So, Tinface is having another try at kidnapping the family. We'll stop him, that's for sure." Rough Fang said "But it says "another kidnapping", we're not sure how many there've been." Super Hawk replied "Well, we can investigate." Moody Eel said as he sipped his soda "Okay, we can start with the first. 24 Carrot Island." Muddy Icicle said as she looked at the newspaper ~ The kidnapped citizens were each in crowds, all sorted by the islands they came from. Each of them had the look of fear in their eye's as they saw Dr.Hare and Director D working together to create a device. "Dad, I'm scared..." Crazy Comet said as he hugged his father "Son, there's no need to be afraid. All of us are here to protect you." The Mayor replied "I would take those words back if I were you." a voice said "Who are you? Show yourself!" Sleepy Bird yelled The figure came out of the shadows with a grin, it was the Binary Bard. He looked at every hostage as he paced back and forth, he then stopped and looked at the royal family of Arturus and smirked. "You know, this never would have happened if you let me do what I desired. We would all be back at home enjoying life, but you all took that away....including my most supportive hostage, the Princess." the Binary Bard said as he grabbed the Princess "Let her go Mordred, she'll pay soon enough." Director D said "Oh I know that, but let's make her watch. That would be a delight." the Binary Bard replied "As you wish, commander." Director D said as he gave the weapon to the Binary Bard The Binary Bard released the Princess, he then walked towards the King and Queen and smirked. "These two, will become perfectum fusione de homine et appratus. As well as the other hostages!" the Binary Bard said as he threw the weapon at the King and Queen The King and Queen soon became covered in a mist, the two were then cyborgs. The princess had tears in her eyes, as well as the other hostages. "Mordred, what did you do to them?!" the princess asked "Like I said, perfectum fusione de homine et appratus, also known as "the perfect fusion of man and machine". They are now slaves to us, the Poptropica villains." the Binary Bard replied Chapter 2 The poptropican's arrived at 24 Carrot Island, Super Hawk looked through the abandoned theater with Rough Fang. "No signs of the goons here." Rough Fang said "Yeah, why would they come here? The last person that abducted citizens from here was Dr.Hare." Super Hawk said "Maybe they needed some people to work for them." Rough Fang suggested "That could be a possiblity, or worse." Super Hawk said Several screams were heard outside, the two rushed out of the theater and saw El Mustachio, Black Widow, and Gretchen Grimlock holding the other teamates captive. "You fools are coming with us, we cannot disobey our master." Black Widow said with a grin "No unless we run!" Super Hawk said as she and Rough Fang darted off "Don't just stand there! After them!" Black Widow ordered El Mustachio and Gretchen Grimlock were chasing the two poptropicans, the two villains stopped in their tracks. The path to where they were headed was covered in nuclear sewage. "There is no way that I'm going in there...." El Mustachio said "Well, we still have the rest of the pathetic team. The master and Binary Bard should be pleased." Gretchen Grimlock replied "I would take that back about Binary Bard being pleased, he's not the kind of person for mission failures." El Mustachio said nervously "Ah, so your afraid of the cybernetic jester, big whoop. Then again....this mission IS a failure! Nobody will be pleased!" Gretchen Grimlock said in fear "We have to find them, hopefully Black Widow is transporting the rest of the prisoners now." El Mustachio said with a slight smile "I hope so....I really hope so." Gretchen Grimlock muttered ~ "WHAT!? You HAD your two low ranked lackey's chase them!?" Binary Bard yelled through the phone Binary Bard listened through the phone, he then yelled through the phone. "Fine, find those two and bring the entire team here! IS THAT CLEAR!?" Binary Bard yelled Binary Bard hung up and sighed miserably, every hostage still remaining watched him in his misery. "What's up with him? Shouldn't he be turning us into cyborgs right about now?" Magic Socks asked "No, something must be wrong, this isn't right." Sir Cador replied "Mordred, whats wrong?" the Princess asked "Why are you talking to me?! Don't speak, AT ALL." Binary Bard said with anger "You heard him, don't speak." Dr.Hare said "Dr.Hare, what's going on?" Magic Socks asked "Nothing, if we fail this mission, all of us will pay before our master." Dr.Hare replied "I thought Binary Bard was in charge, who's the real leader?" Sleepy Bird asked "Binary Bard is only the second in command, but we've never met the master. Nobody has." Dr.Hare replied All of the hostages were silenced, they all looked at the villains as they were all working really hard for their master. Chapter 3 Deep inside the villains lair, the remaining villains gathered to hear their master speak. They were all tense and not ready for what their master had to say. "Greetings my little minions, how is the plan going?" the voice asked in a screeching tone "Um, it's......fine." Binary Bard replied "We've already captured the residents of our islands, they will all soon meet the efforts of transformation." Director D said "Excellent, and where are those pesky heroes now?" the voice asked "Master, they aren't here yet. I'm sorry." Binary Bard replied with the look of fear in his eye "YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE THEM!? SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! YOU EITHER CAPTURE THOSE FOOLISH HEROES, OR SO HELP ME I'LL CAPTURE THEM MYSELF. THEN AFTER THEY'RE CAPTURED, I'LL PERSONALLY DEAL WITH ALL OF YOU!" the voice yelled "Well, and how will you capture the heroes?" Binary Bard asked "DON'T QUESTION ME! I AM MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU, MORDRED!" the voice yelled Binary Bard jumped back several feet from where he was standing, Dr.Hare and Director D stepped back slowly. "You have no right to treat us like this!" Dr.Hare yelled "When you complete the plan, then maybe I'll change my mind." the voice said "Yes master, the Hunters are doing the best they can." Binary Bard said "Farewell, worthless beings." the voice said as it faded away ~ "Come on out! We know your in there!" El Mustachio said as he crawled through the waste "Your friends are miserably waiting....you wouldn't want to keep them waiting, would you?" Gretchen Grimlock asked "I got them." Black Widow said as she held Super Hawk and Rough Fang in her hands "Good, shall we transport them to Binary Bard?" El Mustachio asked "Indeed, send the whole team." Black Widow replied as she pressed a button on a remote ~ "Bard! We're getting a signal from Black Widow!" Director D yelled "Excellent, the heroes are here...." Binary Bard said Chapter 4 The team was tied up in Black Widow's spider webs so they wouldn't escape. Binary Bard had the most devious smirk on his face as the team stared at the group of villains. "Well, well, well. It seems that we have some guests." Binary Bard said as he grabbed each weapon from Black Widow, El Mustachio, and Gretchen Grimlock "These fools thought they could take us down with their powerful weapons." Black Widow said in a serious tone "Hm, these weapons are pretty powerful. Possibly enough power to rule all of Poptropica!" Director D said as he looked ay each weapon carefully "Indeed, but why don't we give the weapons a little upgrade, shall we?" Binary Bard said as he held the Orb in his hands "What will you guys do with all this power? How will Poptropica end?" Super Hawk asked "It shall end with everyone bowing at the mercy of the villains. Each poptropican will become a slave to us, bunny drone, cyborg, or a dark slave created by the powers of the weapons! If any poptropicans reject, they shall be put under an iron yoke forever. We kidnapped the residents of our homes and turned them into our slaves, all but the one's that are most important to us, so that they can watch their friends and family suffer!" Binary Bard replied "Where are you keeping the spared one's?" Moody Eel asked in a serious tone "Move them to where the remaining hostages are, they'll be locked up just like the rest of them." Binary Bard ordered "Yes Sir." Director D said as he grabbed two of the teammates "You can't do this to Poptropica!" Shaky Noodle yelled "We can, our master shall be pleased at what we've done." Dr.Hare said "Nobody will listen to you, you're nothing to the citizens!" Muddy Icicle yelled as she was being dragged away "Nothing? HA! The citizens will cower in fear as they see us!" Binary Bard said as he walked behind the team with Dr.Hare and Director D The team was thrown into the dungeon, the remaining hostages stared at the team in tears. "Mordred, what have you done? Who are these people?" the Princess asked "These are your guests for tonight, they'll be enslaved in the morning." Binary Bard replied "Goonight, slaves." Director D said as he shut the door The team looked at the crying hostages, the Princess had a look on her face like something was wrong. "You have to try and escape, before you end up like my parents and loyal knights." The Princess whispered "M-My son....was turned into one of those things! He was ordered by Dr.Hare to lock me up here, I couldn't fight my own son...." The Mayor of 24 Carrot Island said with tears pouring of his eye's "It'll be fine, we have to have confidence." Rough Fang said as he sat down on some hay "Yeah, but what will happen to us in the morning?" Shaky Noodle asked "It's Mordred's choice. He decides on what you become. Their master will approve if you are worthy to join the ranks of the villains." The Princess replied "The Master? Who are they?" Shaky Noodle asked "It's unknown, for now..." a voice said Chapter 5 "Okay, the machine is running well. Our Master should be pleased." Director D said Binary Bard walked in as he was burnt to a crisp, the villains snickered. "Who did this to you? Or was it another failed invention!?" Black Widow asked with laughter "It was some guy, I don't know who he is." Binary Bard replied "What?! Some guy?!" Dr.Hare asked in panic "Yes! He was furious at me for no reason!" Binary Bard said as he slammed his head on Director D's desk "Should we continue with the plan then?" Director D asked "No. Not at all." Binary Bard replied "Fine, I'll go release everyone." Director D said with a bit of anger "Nice job, dimwit. Now what are we going to do?!" Black Widow asked Binary Bard as she choaked him a little "Release the jester, he and the rest of you fool's will pay shortly." a voice said, he stepped out of the shadows, a magnet-like helmet covered his face, his clothing was all black and grey, he had a vampire-like cape around his neck. It was E.Vile "W- What for?" Binary Bard stuttered "Come here and I'll show you." E.Vile said with a smirk Binary Bard slowly came over, he was then grabbed by the hat and put into a glass chamber. E.Vile smirked as Binary Bard banged on the glass furiously. "What is the meaning of this!?" Binary Bard yelled "This is what I'm going to do to all my prisoners, I'll lock them up and enslave them one by one. Soon, all of Poptropica will bow before ME!" E.Vile said Chapter 6 We all eventually walked out of the prison, Director D gasped as he saw his team in glass chambers. E.Vile went out somewhere in the facility. "Don't just stand there! Open the chambers!" Black Widow yelled "Alright! Just give me a moment." Director D said as he tied everyone to a pole, soon, he released everyone from the chambers "So, what are we going to do with this worthless team?" Dr. Hare asked "Worthless? Not entirely. They have defeated us so many times, but now that streak will end. Release the leader." Binary Bard ordered Super Hawk was released from the ropes, Director D and Black Widow held her tight as she looked at Binary Bard. "What do you want....." Super Hawk growled "I want you to join us. If you do, we'll release your team, with no harm whatsoever." Binary Bard said with a smirk "Don't do it Super Hawk! Think about the lives in Poptropica!" Shaky Noodle yelled "Come on.....choose. Whatever choice you make will benefit everyone here." Binary Bard said "You're a good thinker. Think about who you're dealing with." Director D said as he gripped Super Hawk's wrists harder "I'm waiting.....what's it going to be?" Binary Bard asked as he rolled his eye's "Fine, I'm not joining. Considering I used to like most of you.....but I have a job to do." Super Hawk replied "Hm, if you insist." Binary Bard muttered A glass cage trapped Super Hawk at the moment of walking away, electricity violently struck her as she was inside. Soon, a green beam zapped her. "Your choice was very beneficial, either way, you would have been zapped." Dr. Hare said "Indeed, now....what rank should we put her in?" Binary Bard asked "Second in command?" Director D asked "I guess that could work, since I'm your leader. E.Vile will just have to deal with me later." Binary Bard replied "What about the others?" Black Widow asked "Kill them." Binary Bard replied as he walked Super Hawk and Director D out of the room "Whoa, kill? That's really harsh." Muddy Icicle said "Works for me." Binary Bard said Chapter 7 "We have so much planned for you and your team. We'll give you so much power, under one condition." Binary Bard said as he walked Super Hawk to a high balcony, looking over Poptropica "What?" Super Hawk asked with little interest "Well, how our organization works is very complicated to a teenager like you. You and I eliminate our two pathetic teams, and we'll rule the world together!" Binary Bard explained "I like certain people on both teams, so I'm not going to eliminate them." Super Hawk said "Oh, and who would they be?" Binary Bard asked "My whole team, Director D, Dr. Hare, and you." Super Hawk replied "Now you're being selfish." Binary Bard muttered "I can't do that to them, they're my friends." Super Hawk said "But have any of them angered you? Betrayed you? They're not you're real friends, they're poisoning your mind. You weren't created to do good, you belong with us. Your gifts cannot be wasted." Binary Bard explained "I'm not evil at all. You're wrong!" Super Hawk yelled "No Super Hawk, I'm right. You think exactly like us, you're misunderstood as a villain. So let's just make your evil side come out...." Binary Bard said with a smirk ~ The team struggled to get out of the ropes, Black Widow came up to the team with an angered look on her face. "Whatever you're doing won't work." Black Widow growled "Where's Super Hawk!?" Rough Fang asked "She's with Mordred for the time being. But you'll see her after we go through some tests with her." Black Widow replied in a soft tone "Tests!? What kind!?" Shaky Noodle asked "We've released Dr. Jupiter from his slumber in Erewhon. He'll be doing the test's on Super Hawk, scientific tests along with Dr. Hare and Mordred working on her. We'll be unstoppable after that." Black Widow explained "Dr. Jupiter....." Moody Eel muttered "Yes, calm down. It is I, Dr. Jupiter." A voice said, in which it was obviously Dr. Jupiter Category:Blog posts